Happy Birthday, Honey
by Masalah Buat Loe
Summary: Hanya kisah pendek tentang keluarga kecil antara Hun dan Tao. Spesial untuk Birthday nya Sehun /HuNTAO / GS / AU / DLDR / Review bila berkenan


Sumarry : -

.

.

.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HONEY**

**Pair** : HunTao | **Main Cast** : Huang Zitao – Oh Sehun – Xizui (OC) | **Support Cast** : -

**Genre** : Romance – Family | **Warning** : GS – Crack Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length** : Oneshot (Drabble)

**Rate** : T

EXO Milik SMent dan cerita ini murni milik saya

.

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

.

.

.

Masalah Buat Loe's FanFiction

.

.

.

Sehun melangkah gontai memasuki rumahnya. Tumpukan-tumpukan kertas yang harus di periksa dan di tanda tangani, membuatnya pusing dan sangat capek. Bersukur ia memiliki seorang istri yang tidak cerewetan dan selalu curiga jika ia pulang larut malam, jadi ia tidak perlu lagi repot-repot berdebat tengah malam.

Wanita itu adalah tiang hidupnya. Wanita yang di nikahinya lima tahun lalu itu adalah sumber dari kebahagiaannya selama ini. Semuanya ia dapat setelah menikahi gadis bungsu dari keluarga Huang itu. Dan kini gadis itu telah berubah menjadi Nyonya besar Oh di keluarga kecilnya.

Sehun melangkah mendekati kamarnya. Bukan kamar aslinya, karena kamar mereka sebenarnya ada di lantai dua. Tapi mengingat ke adaan istrinya yang sekarang, Sehun lebih memilih kamar tamu sebagai kamar pribadi mereka.

Kriet

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, takut kalau-kalau suara berisik akan mengganggu tidur cantik bidadarinya. Tapi yang di dapatinya malah sesuatu yang membuat emosinya naik, "Tao. Kenapa belum tidur." ujarnya geram sambil mengendurkan dasinya.

Tao, istri tercinta yang sejak tadi menggeluti buku bacaannya, segera menutup dan meletakkan buku tersebut pada meja yang terletak di samping ranjang. Ia berjalan hati-hati mendekati Sehun. Meraih tubuh suaminya lalu memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibirnya kemudian memeluk dan menyandarkan tubuhnya manja. Berharap dengan begitu kemarahan sang suami akan segera turun.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Sehun kembali bertanya namun kali ini dengan nada yang lembut serta belain sayang pada rambut sang istri.

"Aku menunggumu." Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi jarak antara mereka berdua, "Aku rindu padamu. Makanya aku menunggumu."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Kau terlihat aneh?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi tidak biasanya kau melakukan hal ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kandunganmu?" Sehun menatap dan mengusap perut buncit Tao yang tertutup oleh baju dasternya.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Tao kembali memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"Kau lebih manja dari pada kehamilan pertamamu, Tao."

"Memangnya salah? Aku manja pada suamiku sendiri. Dan kurasa itu wajar."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Tao yang sebenarnya juga tidak perlu di jawab. Ia mengangkat tubuh istrinya ala pengantin baru kemudian mendudukkannya di atas ranjang mereka.

Baru saja mulutnya akan terbuka dan ingin protes atas kelakuan Tao malam ini, ia di kejutkan lagi dengan hal lain, "Kenapa Xizui tidur disini?" Tanyanya heran menatap wajah Tao.

Tao mengawaskan tangan Sehun yang masih betah membelai perutnya. Ia jongkok di depan laci besar meja nakasnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. Mata Sehun sedikit melebar saat melihat Tao menyalakan lilin dengan ukiran yang menunjukkan jumlah umurnya sekarang, di atas kue kecil imut dengan hiasan strawberry di pinggirannya.

Dengan membawa kue sedehana itu, ia berjalan nendekati suaminya, "Happy Birthday, Honey." Tao kembali duduk di tepian ranjangnya sambil menyodorkan kue itu kehadapan Sehun, "Buat satu permintaan." ujarnya lagi.

Sehun tersenyum manis. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan hari lahirnya sendiri, padahal setiap tahun Tao selalu memberi kejutan itu padanya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu lupa dengan hari ulang tahun Tao dan selalu merayu Tao agar memaafkannya. Percaya atau tidak, tapi Sehun lebih memilih berkelahi dengan tumpukan-tumpukan dokumennya ketimbang harus menghadapi Tao yang sedang merajuk. Tao memang jarang marah, tapi sekalinya marah, Sehun merasa dunia ini seakan runtuh menimpanya.

Memejamkan matanya, dalam hati kecilnya terselip doa harap bahagia untuk keluarga kecilnya. Ia ingin selamanya bersama mereka, membahagiakan mereka, menjaga mereka hingga maut menjelang.

Sehun membuka matanya kemudian meniup lilinnya pelan, "Terima kasih karena sudah mengingatnya." ujarnya pelan. Ia menyingkirkan kue yang ada di tangan Tao untuk di letakkan di atas meja.

"Tidak ingin mencicipinya dulu. Aku sengaja membuatkannya khusus untukmu, sayang." Tao melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sehun hanya mampu tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao. Ia berlutut di hadapan Tao, wajahnya sengaja ia arahkan pada perut besar Tao, "Hei jagoan, kau baik-baik saja kan di dalam sana. Papa harap begitu. Kau tahu tidak, jika sedang marah Mamamu ini sangat terlihat jelek."

Mendengar itu, otomatis Tao tersenyum geli dan langsung menurunkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kepala Sehun.

"Tapi dia akan sangat cantik jika memberikan hadiah spesial di hari yang juga spesial ini." Lanjutnya lagi seolah-olah benar jika ia sedang mengadu pada bakal bayinya atas sikap Tao tadi.

Tao mengusap kepala Sehun lembut, "Kau ingin kado yang seperti apa?"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu berdiri merunduk untuk mensejajarkan antara wajahnya dengan wajah Tao, "Yang seperti ini." Sehun mengecup leher Tao singkat, "Yang seperti ini." Kali ini bagian kening, " Yang seperti ini." Sehun mencium pipi Tao agak lama, "Dan yang seperti ini." Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka lambat-lambat.

Tao mencengkram kemeja bagian depan milik Sehun saat pria itu semakin mendalami ciumannya. Menciptakan kecipak kecil saat ia meraup bibir bagian atas dan bagian bawah milik istrinya. Satu gerakan undangan yang Tao lakukan membuat Sehun semakin menikmati permainannya menjangkau mulut bagian dalam Tao. Mengajak benda lunak di dalam sana untuk ikut bermain.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Tao untuk baring. Mereka tetap menikmati ciumannya dengan posisi Sehun yang masih setengah berdiri di tepian ranjang.

Cup

Satu kecupan singkat mengakhiri aktifitas yang mulai panas yang mereka geluti sejak tadi. Sehun yakin jika tidak ada Xizui di ranjang mereka dan ke adaan Tao tidak sedang hamil, mereka pasti sudah bercinta sejak tadi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Sehun mengecup kening Tao lama, "Tidurlah, ini sudah sangat malam."

Tao melayangkan tangannya ke rahang kanan Sehun, mengusapnya lembut sama seperti yang sedang Sehun lakukan pada pipinya, "Gantilah pakaianmu. Aku akan menunggumu. Dan kita akan tidur bersama."

"Jangan keras kepala."

"Siapa yang keras kepala sekarang. Aku hanya melakukan ini sekali dalam setahun dan kau melarangnya. Bukankah itu kejam?"

Sehun kembali mengulas senyumnya, "Baiklah. Hanya kali ini. Kau tahu, itu tidak bagus untuk bayi kita."

Dan Tao hanya mengangguk senang. Sehun melepaskan dirinya dari Tao, berjalan menuju kamar mandi membersihkan diri seperti perintah Tao tadi.

Lima menit lamanya, akhirnya ia keluar dengan seragam tidur yang sama seperti yang di gunakan oleh Tao dan juga Xizui. Sehun meggeser tubuh putri berumur empat tahun lebih itu agar lebih ke tengah. Ia mengusap rambut-rambut kecil yang menghalangi wajah cantik putrinya sambil mencium pipi gempil itu lembut.

"Dia menunggumu bahkan sejak siang ketika aku membuat kue itu." Tao ikut mengusap pipi putrinya.

"Maaf. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak hari ini." Kembali ia mencium pipi Xizui.

"Aku tidak marah. Tapi kurasa besok pagi kau harus menghadapi kebawelannya."

"Tidak masalah. Besok pagi aku ambil libur, aku ingin megajak kalian tamasya di tepi danau."

"Jangan berlebihan. Belikan es krim dia pasti sudah diam."

"Tidak. Selama ini aku sudah cukup jahat dengan sangat sedikit membagi waktu untuknya. Aku juga ingin bisa selalu di dekatnya seperti dirimu."

Tao terkikik pelan, "Kau iri padaku?"

"Bukan. Aku iri padanya." Sehun tersenyum jahil.

"Sudahlah, jangan menggodaku lagi." Tao merapatkan dirinya pada Xizui.

"Jangan terlalu dekat, Tao. Dia ini lasak."

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah janji tidak akan lasak malam ini dan memaksa untuk tetap tidur bersama kita."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Ok. Baiklah. Tapi jika dia mulai lasak dan menendang-nendang perutmu, bangunkan aku."

Tao hanya mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang mulai memejamkan matanya dengan posisi memeluk tubuh mungil Xizui walau tidak sepenuhnya.

Inilah keluarga kecilnya. Keluarga yang selalu ingin Sehun jaga hingga akhir hayatnya. Tao, Xizui dan juga anak-anaknya yang lain kelak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Halllooo eperibadeh...

Walaupun telat tapi aku tetep mau ngucapin selamat ulang buat ma bebeb kedua OH SEHUN, semoga makin cinta ama Tao hahaha dan semoga makin di cintai ama penggemarnya.

Ff ini mungkin sangat membosankan, banyak typo dan alurnya yang eeeiiiuuuuwwwhhh sekali. Tapi ini adalah ff pertama yang aku buat khusus untuk ultah idola. Prok prok prok. Dengan senyum dan perjuangan menghadapi batre low dan mati listrik, akhirnya nih ff selesai juga.

Ok. Lah.

Review?


End file.
